


Once Upon a Dream

by clamu_hnod



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Ashton is Prince Philip, Fairies, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Lashton - Freeform, Luke is Aurora, M/M, Sleeping Beauty AU, eventual dragon, spells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5862676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clamu_hnod/pseuds/clamu_hnod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Ashton is promised the hand of the next born Hemming’s child as a result of an agreement made between their fathers. When a tall woman in a dark cape arrives, chaos ensues and plans run a muck.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>it's a fucking Sleeping Beauty AU; I suck at summaries</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beauty of a Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucashemwow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucashemwow/gifts).



> I know I really shouldn't be starting another story after I have, like, 12 in progress, but I just can't help myself. If you guys like this one you need to leave kudos/comments! I'm like Tinkerbell. I need applause to live (and write). Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: clamu-hnod

Prince Ashton is promised the hand of the next born Hemming’s child as a result of an agreement made between their fathers. Of course, when the child is revealed to be a son rather than a daughter as predicted by midwives, there is an uproar between families.

The Irwins attend the birth party of the youngest Hemmings, and Ashton walks over to the baisonette slowly and cautiously, making a face of curious distaste at the squealing, pink faced child that lay in it. He had the bluest eyes Ashton had ever seen, and the young man couldn’t resist reaching over the edge to give his finger to the child, a steel like grip immediately grasping is as a giggle floated from the baby. Ashton smiled sweetly and looked up at his mother before whispering a small, “Am I gonna marry him? I don’t think I’d mind when he’s older and less stinky.” 

The innocence of the 4 year old’s comment caught everyone off guard, and immediately Ashton’s father stepped in, bellowing about how they were owed their part of the kingdom they were promised, and if not they would threaten war. Ashton frowned as he was carted away from the baby by his mother, heart breaking at the broken wails that came from the crib as his finger was pulled away. Ashton never heard the rest of the argument, because everyone in the hall stilled and became paralyzed with fear as green smoke filled the room followed by a deafening crack of thunder. This did nothing to ease Luke’s crying as his mother immediately ran forward and cradled him to her chest, glaring at the person who appeared once the smoke cleared. Ashton couldn’t see over the crowd, but his mother’s grip tightened on his hand and he heard a small gasp of, “Maleficent.” 

“How nice of you to invite me, your highness. I assume my invitation was just lost, correct?” A menacing chuckle left the tall woman as she walked slowly toward the crying baby and his mother, the clicking of her heels against the cool stone floor the only sound to accompany Luke’s wails. Ashton felt his stomach twist in nervousness, unable to control himself as he wiggled out of his mother’s grasp to get closer to the poor boy, hands tangling in Queen Hemmings’ skirt. She paid him no mind, but simply stood her ground as Maleficent came to a halt in front of them.

“Maleficent, what are you doing here?” The King’s voice rang throughout the hall, causing nervous shifting among the crowd. Maleficent clicked her tongue, tilting her head in fake confusion.

“Oh, so I wasn’t invited?” She sighed before turning her head, giving a cold glare with icy eyes to Ashton. “Pity.” She mumbled, turning her eyes back to the now quieted bundle in the Queen’s arms.

“I came to bestow a gift upon the child. That is the point of the party, is it not?” She walked closer, and Ashton’s grip tightened in the Queen’s dress as he shrank further behind her, but the brave woman stood her ground.

“What gift shall that be?” She asked loudly, clutching her son with a fierce protectiveness any mother would recognize in a heartbeat.

“3 gifts, actually.” The woman’s voice wasn’t unpleasant, Ashton noted. It was warm, but slow and calculating. It was the icy green eyes that she stared people down with that really unnerved him.

“He shall be beautiful as a rose; yellow hair, cornflower eyes, reddened lips. None will compare to him.” Ashton watched, along with everyone else, in amazement as a soft yellow glow spread from Maleficent’s fingertips to Luke, his eyes wide in amazement, nose red as he stared at the sparkles, smiling when they engulfed him and suddenly sank into his chest, no longer to be seen.

“Second, he shall have a voice akin to angels. Through speaking or singing, even songbirds will quiet to hear him.” This spell more resembled a firecracker as it sparkled from her fingers. Ashton and all the others in the hall chorused “oohs” and “ahs” in amazement, clapping spiritedly as they once again became absorbed into the giggling child’s body. Ashton beamed in the direction of Maleficent, eager to hear the next gift. The Queen still stood stiff and protective, which Ashton didn’t understand. They were good gifts, right?

“Lastly,” Maleficent’s eyes flashed a darker shade as a deep purple mist began to come from her hands, and Ashton felt a sense of dread at what was about to come, “the day he turns 18 years old, he shall prick his finger on a spinning wheel. When he pricks his finger, he shall fall under to none other than death.” Gasps and shrieks filled the hall as this spell absorbed into the child as well, no matter the attempts to block it made by the Queen and King. Luke had begun crying again and Ashton stared in disbelief as the woman laughed, and disappeared into thin air, causing panic to uprise among everyone in the room.

“Quiet!” Ashton jumped at the sound of his own father’s voice, eyes wide as he stared past the sobbing parents holding their son.

“I still have a gift to give. Flora, Fauna, Merriweather!” Ashton beamed at his father’s call. The three fairies owed his father a favor, he knew that. They were magic! Of course they would be able to undo it! The three women seemed to pop out of nowhere, causing startled gasps to erupt. 

Luke’s father stepped forward and kneeled in front of them and Ashton’s father. Ashton blushed, looking away. To see a King bowing showed ultimate desperation. He felt terrible.

“Please, Joseph. I’m begging you. Let them undo the last. Please.” Ashton’s father pulled Andrew to his feet, gripping his upper arms tightly, nodding to the man.

“They’ll do what they can.” He whispered gruffly, pulling the King into a tight hug before ushering Luke and his mother into the other room with the fairies and himself.  
Ashton didn’t stay with the party, but his mother found him quickly, taking him to another room while the music resumed and people gossiped heavily amongst themselves.

“Mommy?” Ashton’s voice was quiet as they sat in a parlor room waiting for his father, his mother cross stitching with a nervous look on her face.

“Yes, dear?” She asked absentmindedly, focusing on her pattern. Ashton took a deep breath and then looked down at his hands, fiddling with them in his lap.

“I wanna marry Luke. I don’t want him to die.” It was quiet for a few moments before Ashton looked up to see his mother’s face in her hand. He bit his lip, and let out a small sigh of relief when she looked up at him, hoping she would tell him some good news.

“Neither do I, sweetheart.” Ashton frowned. It wasn’t assurance that the boy would live, but it wasn’t denial to the marital discussion their fathers were arguing about earlier. Suddenly, the Kings came busting through the door, quickly followed by the Queen and Flora holding Luke. Ashton jumped out of his chair and ran to his father.

“They were unable to reverse the spell,” Andrew begins, causing Anne-Marie to gasp and jump up to hold Liz tightly. “However,” everyone turned and looked at him with hopeful eyes as he continued, “they’ve made it so that he’ll only fall asleep if pricked by a spinning wheel. Apparently 'true love' will wake him, but that sort of nonsense is incredibly unlikely. That being said, we are still taking every precaution we know.” He took Anne-Marie’s place in holding his wife as he stared at Flora to say the rest.

“All of the spinning wheels in the kingdom are to be burnt, and he will come live with us in the forest. We will raise him in a small cottage, away from the eyes of Maleficent and the dangers of the curse she put upon him.” Luke giggled and grabbed at her hat, causing her to smile sadly down at him. Ashton furrowed his brows, looking between his parents.

“But how am I going to marry him if he’s so far away?” Everyone looked towards Ashton with pitying gazes as he questioned the adults. In the scuffle they had all forgotten the agreement.

“Princes marry princesses, Ashton. And that’s what you shall do as well.” His father’s voice was stern as he walked towards the door, a sympathetic looking Anne-Marie in tow. She leant down and pulled Ashton onto her hip as they walked out, leaving Ashton to gaze curiously back at the blue eyed bundle.


	2. Violets and Smiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is such a stereotypical meet up that I cringed while writing it, but I'm basing this off of a god damn Disney movie, so what do I expect?

10 years had passed since that day, and to be perfectly honest Ashton had forgotten all about the young Prince he had been destined to marry. His young, 4 year old mind had better things to do. Such as fighting off imaginary dragons around his castle, and finding new ways to prank his arithmeticy tutor. Not to mention causing problems with his Lord in Waiting, Michael. The young man always had a gleam of mischief in his eye, and Ashton was sure that if the King wasn’t friends with Michael’s father (an incredibly well established nobleman), then the young man would’ve been separated from the prince ages ago due to the trouble the two get in together.

This particular time, Ashton and Michael were on a foxhunt with other nobles from the kingdom. The 14 and 13 year old boys were incredibly bored, and found the task of waiting mundane and unnecessary. Therefore, as they sat on their horses behind the grown men passing a flask and watching the dogs, Michael spoke in a hushed tone towards the prince.

“I’ll race you cross the fields.” He smirked in Ashton direction, raising an eyebrow in a challenging manner. Ashton sighed and clenched the reigns of his horse’s bridle, side eyeing his friend.

“No way, my mother has a perfect view of them from her painting room. We’d be dead.” Ashton whispered back a bit too loudly. Sir Hood, a Scottish man with a usually pleasant grin, turned and shushed them with stern eyes. Michael rolled his eyes as Ashton put up an apologetic hand.

“Then I’ll race you through the woods. Trees would cover us.” Michael smirks as Ashton bites his lip, eyeing the dogs that are sniffing about.

“Ugh, fine. You’re on.” Michael smirked and didn’t bother creating a distraction, he simply turned his horse’s head and took off in a canter, deeper into the woods. Ashton followed suit, ignoring the calls for them to come back. No one would follow them, Ashton was sure. They were all too preoccupied with the hunt and there were guards all along the kingdom’s border. No one would hurt them in these woods.

Ashton beamed as his horse followed Michael’s closely. Jumping over fallen tree limbs, his body falling into rhythm with the beast that was his only friend besides the bright eyed boy. He laughed loudly as they splashed through a stream, Michael’s horse coming to an abrupt stop in order to take a drink, causing the young man to nearly fall off.

“You better get your steed moving faster than that, Clifford! See you at the edge!” Ashton called, revelling in the grimace his friend gave as he hopped down and tried to coax the beast out of the water. The elder laughed lightheartedly, turning back to see ahead of him. He was soon out of sight of his friend but the woods seemed to only get thicker rather than finding the edge. He slowed his horse, rubbing her neck affectionately before hopping down and leading her to a nearby pond; he assumed they simply took a wrong turn. Michael would turn up soon enough, however. 

Ashton stretched his arms up, and rubbed the back of his thighs soothingly. It was as he was tying his horse’s reins to a nearby tree that he heard it; a gentle melody. At first the 14 year old assumed it was a bird, but his curiosity got the better of him as he patted his steed and walked towards the musical noise. As it got louder, he realized that it was in fact someone singing. Not a bird. He frowned and looked around for the source, when his eye caught a soft hue of yellow among the moss and bark. A young boy, wide innocent blue eyes and bright cornsilk hair was struggling over a fallen log, a woven basket in the crook of his arm. He was dressed simply, a white peasant top and brown breeches. He was wearing no shoes, Ashton noted, the bottoms of his feet a brown, muddy color.

“You there,” Ashton’s voice spoke before he commanded it, “can you tell me where I am?” The young boy’s eyes widened at the sight of the Prince and beamed brightly. He scurried over to him and as he got closer, Ashton noted that he was fairly well fed compared to someone he would expect to see living in the middle of the forest. He had a slightly protruding midsection and pudgy cheeks.

“I’ve never met any other children before!” The boy exclaimed excitedly, coming to a hault in front of Ashton, completely disregarding the question he had been asked. Ashton scoffed lightly as the blond eyed his shoes with curiosity and the dagger glued to his side (a safety precaution).

“I’m hardly a child.” Ashton huffed, crossing his arms. “I’m practically a man.” He said, turning his nose up to the air.

“Interesting.” The boy muttered, and Ashton couldn’t stop himself from being captivated by the boy’s voice, silently wishing he would speak louder.

“What?” The young prince asked curiously, holding his arms up as the younger pulled lightly at the material of his shirt.

“Oh, nothing,” the boy faltered quickly, giving a bright smile before backing up a respectable distance, “I’m Luke.” He spit in his hand, rubbed it on his pants, and held it out for the other boy to take, and Ashton eyed it with a small grimace. He noticed the dirt under the boy’s nails and the soft green from the moss, and now the smudged clean area filled with germs from the young boy’s saliva. His eyes widened before he met Luke’s blue gaze.

Oh my god.

_This boy has no idea who he is._

Ashton stared at him with subtle curiosity before shaking his hand with as little disgust as he could muster. He remained silent until the boy’s expectant look made him realize he hadn’t given him a name.

“Ash...er. Asher. That’s my name.” He laughed awkwardly. He wanted to know how someone would act around him if they didn’t know who he was. The younger boy beamed.

“I was gonna go get some flowers,” Luke said, holding up his basket, “wanna join me?” Ashton bit his lip and looked back in the direction of his horse. 

“Uhm...okay.” He agreed, turning back to the younger boy, a bright smile greeting him. He couldn’t help but smile back as Luke grabbed his wrist and yanked him in the direction he had been heading before. Ashton smiled and helped him over the fallen log before following suit, walking quietly next to him.

“So, what’re you doing out here? I’ve never seen you before.” Luke asked curiously, stepping over vines carefully. Ashton rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged.

“Was racing my friend and got separated from him. Then I heard you singing. You have a lovely voice, by the way.” Luke smiled brightly at Ashton’s words, obviously proud of his gift.

“Sometimes I get the birds to answer when I sing. They’re my friends.” Luke stopped and bent down under a particularly thick tree root, motioning for Ashton to follow him.

“So do you live alone out here?” Ashton asked, having to crawl underneath the thing due to his height difference, and staring in awe at the field of flowers that lie in front of them. There is a break in the trees, causing the sun to beam down brightly despite the dark forest around them. The flowers are in hundreds of different shades of pinks, yellows, blues, you name it. The young prince has to momentarily catch his breath, meanwhile Luke walks into it like he’s been here a thousand times- which is probably the case, Ashton notes- and begins picking the ones that seem to be in fullest bloom.

“No, I live with my mothers.” Luke says, placing his flowers in the basket. Ashton raises an eyebrow.

“Mothers? As in more than one?” Ashton picks a blue flower that reminds him of the younger boy’s striking eyes and sets it in the basket.

“Three, actually!” Luke says with a bright smile. Ashton furrows his brows, fiddling with the stem of a yellow flower.

“Why three?” He says, more to himself than Luke.

“Don’t you have a mother, Asher?” Luke asks, moving to a sea of violet as he continues seeking out the brightest and biggest of the bunch. Ashton is put off by the false name and hesitates, until he rocognizes the silence and speaks up.

“Oh, yes. She’s lovely.” He says, thinking fondly of his mother. She was stern, yes, but a wonderful and kind mother to himself and his siblings.

“Wouldn’t you find yourself lucky to have 3 of her?” Ashton thinks upon Luke’s words before nodding in agreement. This boy seemed wise for his age.

“I suppose you’re right.” He gives, watching Luke push his hair out of his face with chubby fingers. “Say- how old are you?” He sits down on a rock and watches the young blond at work.

“Ten! But I’ll be eleven in the summer!” The boy says excitedly. Ashton nods. He’s the boy’s senior by nearly four years, and he still seems wiser and more in tune to life than the prince.

They sit in silence for about 10 minutes more, Ashton watching as Luke fills his basket with an array of colors, sorting them all into a direction that cause them to fall in tune with each other. Suddenly, Ashton hears his name called in the distance and stiffens noticeably.

“Oh no.” He curses slightly, standing up. “Luke, I’m afraid I have to go.” The young boy looks up at him and gives a shy smile. 

“That’s fine. Thank you so much for becoming my friend. It’s nice to have someone my age to talk to. Will I see you again?” Luke gives him such an optimistic look, Ashton holds his breath for a moment.

“Yeah,” he says, giving a smile, “yeah, I’ll come back for you.” Luke’s cheeks turn a lovely rosey shade at the words, “for you,” and Ashton beamed. He went to crawl back under the branch, but Luke’s small squeak of “wait!” stopped him, and he turned towards the boy.

“To remember me by!” Luke held out the blue flower Ashton had put in his basket and the prince grabbed it with a smile, shoving it into his shirt pocket.

“Bye, Luke.” He said, crawling under the tree.

“Bye, Asher!” Luke’s voice called after him and he smiled as he jogged back to his horse. He’d have to make sure to make hunting trips more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you like it! Comments/kudos as incentive for the next chapter? ;)


	3. Clear Eyes Clear Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning about a couple of things in this chapter: homophobia to the max.
> 
> Also slight mention of child abuse. 
> 
> Also, there's a point where I use the phrase, "either sex," in accordance with a character's physical and romantic attraction; please note that I acknowledge and respect the existence of any and all genders. I'm trying to keep in accordance with the time period ish but I don't want anyone offended.
> 
> Let me know what you think!

As it would turn out, Ashton didn’t return to the forest where he met his new friend for quite some time. Once he and Michael had returned to the hunt, and then to the castle, Ashton’s father had extremely harsh words to say to him. He went on rants about how, as next in line for the throne, he had no time to be frivolous, and about how his friends were a bad influence. His riding time was strictly managed, and his class time increased.

The classes varied now, however. As the years passed and he grew older, now a grand 18 years of age, the studies turned to a different subject than before. Rather than arithmetic and scientific laws, he was studying vasts amounts of family lineage, and an obscene amount of politics. To be honest, most lessons (like today’s”) he spent staring out the window of his classroom, watching the treeline with hopeful eyes. A part of him almost expecting a bright smile and dirt smudged nose to pop out of the foliage holding a basket of flowers. A seemingly endless supply of colors, yet no matter how many shades of blue, none seem to compare to the younger man’s eyes.

“Your majesty?” Ashton’s pleasant thoughts are cut off as his tutor gave a shy smile, attempting to bring him back to the realm. Ashton gave one more look, accompanied with a much too overdramatic sigh, before turning his full attention the the aging man in front of him. He liked his tutor, he did, with kind brown eyes and a warm, dark complexion, and his tone never rising above room level; Ashton felt like he was one of his few number of friends.

“Sorry, Wendelin. Got a bit distracted.” Ashton gave a crooked smile and his tutor smiled kindly.

“Perhaps it’s time for a tea break?” He suggested, standing and walking over to a cart one of the maidservants had brought from the kitchen about 15 minutes prior. He nodded, before closing his books and placing them neatly at the corner of his table.

“Two sugars?” Wendelin double checked, turning to look over his half mooned spectacles at the young prince. Ashton smiled kindly, brushing his too long curls out of his eyes. His mother always hated it long, insisted he let the royal barber trim it, but he had to have some sense of rebellion.

“Yes. And a touch of milk today, if it’s not too much trouble.” Wendelin nodded and turned, pouring a small bit of milk into the cup.

“Of course not, your majesty.” He walked over and handed Ashton his tea, which the younger took gratefully. Ashton watched as Wendelin returned to make his own tea, bringing the much too fancy porcelain china to his lips. He grimaced as he took a drink. The tea was tepid, so the sugar hadn’t completely dissolved, but he supposed that’s because it had been sitting out so long. He set the cup down and opened his mouth to start friendly conversation with the tutor as he sat down, but shut it again at the sound of a booming voice in the hall just outside his study. 

Ashton and Wendelin made eye contact, both with furrowed brows and confused expressions. The prince stood up and walked to the door, opening it widely and was met with a sight he never thought he’d see.

Michael was currently pulling his shirt up his shoulder, his lips a bright red and hair mussed. His pants were undone and there were no socks or shoes on his feet. Hidden somewhat behind him, an even more compromising looking Calum stood, shirtless and cringing at the yelling coming from none other than Lord Clifford’s mouth.

“My son, a bloody _fag_.” Ashton watched with wide eyes as Michael’s father spit at his feet, causing the expression on his son’s face to become even more distorted with anger. He let out a scoff, glaring at his father, shoulder held back as he made himself as tall as he could, staring down his nose at his father.

“Rather a fag than an adulterer,” Michael stepped forward, jabbing a finger in his father's chest, “a liar, a cheat, a thief, a bloody _murderer_.” Michael scoffed, pushing his father’s shoulder slightly, the older man looking extremely taken aback.

“Does the King know where the recent taxes on our land have gone? Sure as hell not into bettering the lifestyles of our people-” it was at his last words, a smack and Calum’s soft gasp were the only noises in the long corridor. Michael looked at his father with wide eyes, bringing a shaking hand up to his reddened cheek. Ashton looked back at Wendelin briefly with a look of disbelief, wide eyes as if to ask if that had really happened.

“You’ll learn your place soon enough, boy.” Lord Clifford seethed, spitting at Calum’s feet before storming off down the hall, his boots clicking on the stone as his robes trailed behind him. Calum surged forward to grab Michael’s arm as the older man tried to run after his father, no doubt to fight for Calum’s honor.

“Leave him.” Calum’s hoarse voice was quiet. Michael said nothing, but turned and pulled Calum into a bone crushing hug. From the short distance, Ashton could see the tears lining Michael’s eyes as they made contact with his own. The younger man let out a shaky breath, loosening his grip on Calum’s shoulders.

“Ash, I-” Michael cut off as Calum whipped around, eyes wide and fearful. Ashton turned to Wendelin who smiled kindly, and turned to leave back in the room. Michael gripped Calum’s arm tightly as Ashton walked towards them. He looked so terrified, Ashton could see him shaking the closer he got.

“Michael, why didn’t you tell me?” Ashton breathed out, pulling his best friend in tightly, hugging him close. Without hesitation, Michael let out a sob of relief, arms flying around his best friend as he gripped the back of his tunic tightly.

“God, Ash, I’m so sorry.” Michael sobbed out. Ashton could feel him shaking and feel his tears and, no doubt, snot soaking through his clothes. That was nothing, though. Ashton was terrified about what was going to happen to his best friend and his…. _god_ , boyfriend?

“You have nothing to apologize for. Do you love him?” Ashton asked seriously, holding Michael at arm’s length. Michael looked at Calum with red rimmed eyes and wet cheeks before nodding gently. Ashton could see it in his eyes. Whatever that was, Ashton wanted it. _Craved it_. 

“Then hold on a don’t let go, no matter what happens.” Ashton looked towards Calum as he spoke, watching the younger man swallow thickly and hug himself, no doubt feeling unbelievably exposed as he stood shirtless for all to see. Calum nodded at his words, pulling Michael’s hand off of Ashton’s hip as he intertwined their fingers gently.

Ashton nodded towards the both of them before walking back to his study, a sense of dread lingering in his chest. 

The next few days passed with a tension setting in the air of the castle. Michael and Calum avoided each other in order to keep peace, but Ashton could tell their actions were changing Michael. He hardly smiled anymore, he did his duties quickly and concisely before retreating to his own room to wallow in self pity. As for Calum, the few times Ashton had seen him around he was sporting quite a few new bruises and a particularly painful looking split lip. 

He supposed it could be better- they could’ve been burned at the stake.

He’d seen it happen before under his father’s rule.

He could never understand his father’s laws and distaste for love of the same gender. It was, after all, only love. What should it matter who it’s in between. Ashton himself had never had a problem finding himself attached to either sex, but he would, of course, eventually marry a princess due to his kingdom’s rulings.

Ashton stepped outside of the palace doors, taking long strides towards his stables. Heaven knows what kind of trouble he could get in for what he was about to do, but he needed to clear his head. Get some fresh air in his lungs.

He saddled one of the fresher looking horses, knowing that it would be much too suspicious if he took his own. He groaned when he realized the mare was picky with her bit and he had to shove his fingers in the back of her jaw to separate her teeth.

Horse breath was vile.

After a few tries and a nicked finger later, Ashton was leading the otherwise pleasant horse out of the stables. Mounting her from the ground, he began ushered her into a trot and soon a gallop as he headed for the tree line. Once he reached the well groomed path, he slowed her geit, taking in the air around him as the delved deeper into the forest.

He never understood the menacing stigmas around wooded areas. Trees were just wood, why should he fear them? As for the things inside the forest...well, when he thought of the woods he thought of his blond haired friend. Smiling fondly at the memory from so long ago, he began to wonder aimlessly. Hoping with false pretense to run into the young man. He would be, what, 14? Nearly 15? Still but a child. Ashton’s smile ceased and a frown soon replaced it as he let his horse choose their direction.

When he was 14, nearly 15, was when his father had truly begun to berail him about being a man. He supposed someone of that age, if holding the proper level of maturity, could in fact be considered an adult. He sighed loudly as they crossed a creek, his horse stopping in the middle to refresh herself. 

Ashton dismounted and patted her neck gently, watching as the muscles of her hide contracted to rid herself of the flies flocking around her. He climbed up on a nearby boulder, pulling moss of in chunks and throwing them as far as he could.

That’s when he heard it.

His ears perked in the direction of an absolutely delightful singing noise. Distinguishably male. Ashton beamed to himself. It had to be Luke. Despite the little time they spent getting to know each other, he could recognize that angelic voice from hundreds of miles away.

“Luke?!” Ashton shouted out. He heard his voice echo softly, and the singing stop. He frowned as a soft and lilted, “Asher?” broke through the silence. He whipped around and saw the boy he had remembered no longer fit the bill.

Luke had grown. Gone were his pudgy cheeks and midsection. He stood a few inches shorter than Ashton himself, but his piercing blue eyes and bright smile remained the same.

“You came back!” He exclaimed, dropping whatever was in his arms as he surged forwards and brought him into a tight hug. Ashton felt his cheeks warming in embarrassment as he returned the favor, admiring how slim the hips in front of him were.

“Sorry it took so long.” He chuckled, letting Luke go. The younger man shook his head in a dismissive way, no trace of anger on his face as he eyes Ashton up and down.

“No need to apologize. Look at you. Grown into a proper man, haven’t you?” Luke seemed unabashed at his statement, giggling softly at the blush that coated Ashton’s cheeks. The elder rubbed the back of his neck with a soft chuckle as he shrugged it off.

“You’re not so short and chubby either, now.” He poked at Luke’s middle, causing the younger to huff and slap his hand away.

“It’s called a growth spurt.” He said, placing his hands on his hips. Ashton laughed quietly before eyeing the previously discarded items behind the younger man.

“Um, your basket-”

“Oh, hellfire!” Luke exclaimed, causing Ashton to go wide eyed at the colorful expression. He picked it up and opened it to make sure the contents- laundry?- were still intact.

“I just washed these. Mother Flora would be furious if she found out I’d dirtied them all over.” He giggled out. Ashton furrowed his brows, ears perking at the name.

“Flora?” Ashton asked quietly, trying to wrack his brain as to why that seemed to familiar. It certainly wasn’t a common name. An old maid maybe?

“Yes. It was technically Mother Merriweather’s day to do laundry, but she popped off to help Mother Fauna with a bit of shopping in the marketplace. I’m not allowed to go.” Ashton couldn’t take the time to appreciate Luke’s pout as he spoke. It seemed all the blood in his body rushed to his ears as everything came back to him.

_Flora, Fauna, Merriweather. Fairies. Spell? Maleficent. Arranged marriage. Hemmings child- sent away? Beautiful blue eyes. Beautiful child, musical voice._

Thoughts kept rushing through Ashton’s head incoherently as his breathing became heavier. Why had he forgotten all of this?

“Asher, are you okay?” Ashton looked at Luke with wide eyes as the young man spoke sweetly.

“You’re Luke.” He said breathlessly, voice cracking. The young man nodded, holding an arm out carefully. Ashton pulled away much too quickly, and stared back at his horse, panic wracking his body.

“I have to go.” He forced out, ignoring Luke’s pleas and questions as he mounted his horse and took off back towards the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! This one's a little bit longer than the others, which is good because usually my chapters average about 1.5k words. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments below! What's gon happen next???
> 
> (hint: i don't fuckin know either)


End file.
